


Beautiful

by dsrkdy



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsrkdy/pseuds/dsrkdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 3am fanfic always worth staying up. Recently, I've got obsessed with these two. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

It's still dark in the room.

By routine, I put my hand next to me, but I just find the still warm sheets, nothing else.

Nobody else.

Where have you gone?

I sit upstraight in the bed and look around.

As my eyes get used to the half-light, I try to focus on finding you.

But with no success at all.

I get out of the huge bed and put on some clothes, from the floor, from the back of an armchair.

I almost run to the door.

With every second I'm more terrified as I evoke the last time I wanted to find you in the middle of the night.

I still see every scene, like it happened yesterday.

_White sheets, your hand, the blood._

I'm shivering, and I know that it has nothing to do with the ice-cold corridors.

This is an enormous manor.

I have to run.

I'm not going to waste a minute.

There's not a soul in the hall or the salon.

I take a deep breath.

Where would you go? Where would you go?

I have to think clear.

My mind is running wild, so I look out the large window of the room.

What a nice morning would it be.

Then I see something.

A darker spot in the grass of the park.

Sitting.

It's you.

My God.

With a sigh I turn around and run throughout the front door, crossing the garden, as fast as I can.

You hear me.

I know.

You turn your head towards the noise I make.

\- Thomas? - your vioce is so calm.

I can't believe.

What have I thought?

You've changed. You won't leave me.

\- It's me, dear. - I gasp - What are you doing here in the night?

\- What happened to you? What is this rush for? I just came out to feel the sunrise. And it's hardly night now.

Maybe in the great relief, or maybe as you said that you wanted to _feel_ the sun, a single tear escaped from the corner of my eye. I couldn't hold it back.

\- Thomas? - I just realized, you were waiting for my answer.

But I simply couldn't.

You stand up, and find me almost immediately.

First you put your hand on my shoulder.

I can't speak.

I'm staring at you, as I won't ever stop. Not that I want to.

Your touch is so soft on my chin, then on my cheek.

\- What the ...? Darling? You... you cried?

I feel your hand on my face, so after a moment of silence, I nod.

You don't speak a word.

You know what I was thinking about, I see it in your face.

Your beautiful face.

You put your right arm around my neck, your left around my waist.

I stand still.

You hold me thigh.

Slowly, I realized that I already have my arms around you.

We wait.

I feel your lips on my neck in your embrace, the fresh smell of your hair.

Long minutes, we stand like this.

You let go of my neck, so we are side by side, with one arm we are still holding each other.

We turn our faces into the first golden light of the warm sun.

You smile.

This is the sign you _feel_ the sunrise.

\- What is it like, darling?

This simple question hurts more than anything.

I hold my breath.

\- Beau... Beautiful, Edward. - I answered, not taking my eyes off you.


End file.
